Kim Possible: Monster Hunter
by Vondrakenhof
Summary: The Hunters are those who risk their lives for fame, for glory and to keep the rest of us safe. They hunt great flying wyverns and monstrous leviathans and everything in between. They put themselves in harm's way every day and Kim Possible is determined to be the best of them. Crossover with Capcom's Monster Hunter series.
1. Chapter 1

**Vondrakenhof here. **Wow, it hasn't even been a month and I've already got another story up. I'm honestly shocked. Anyway, this is something my brain cooked up over the past week and a half during which I've been glued to my 3DS playing Capcom's Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Epic game by the way, if you have a 3DS or a Wii U I recommend you get it. It's awesome. And since I've realised that you can take the characters from Kim Possible and put them into almost any world I've tried to do that here. Hopefully as this story progresses I will succeed.

Also, though this is technically a crossover I am not putting this under the crossover section as this way I will probably get more readers. Shameless, I know. So please tell me what you think, as always if you leave a signed review I will respond, if you decide to go anonymous then sadly I cannot. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kim Possible: Monster Hunter.**

Moga Island was small, but it teemed with life. Lush woodland, fresh water and an abundant food source lead to a wide variety of creatures inhabiting the island, from the great Aptonoth and the agile Kelbi to the vicious Jaggi and the aquatic Ludroth. All these creatures had their place in Moga's ecosystem. Humans too made their home on the island.

Moga Town, once a small fishing village, now a significant trading port, lay on the southern end of the island. Its wooden houses floated on the sea. The town relied on their fishing fleet and the farm on the nearby hillside for food. Trade ships from far off lands supplied hard to come by goods. And the Hunters kept the town safe from the creatures in the woods. Men and women trained and equipped to fight the fiercest monsters, the wyverns and the leviathans. None but the Hunters were permitted to leave the town alone, for only they could face the dangers.

Of course that was exactly what two children, on the cusp of adolescence, were doing.

"Kiiim!" one of them, a freckled, blonde boy, whined as his friend dragged him away from the safety of the town. "We shouldn't be out here!" The red haired girl didn't even slow down.

"Come on Ron!" she called back, still pulling her unwilling friend. "We won't go far. I promise." She laughed and dragged him up the trail past the gates that led into the wild. Kim stopped as she reached crest of the hill. The view of the mountains and the valley took her breath away. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's great," said Ron. "Can we go back now?"

"No way!" said Kim with bright green eyes. "Look at this. Why aren't we allowed out here?"

"Well it's probably not because of these guys," said Ron. Kim whirled around to see her best friend pointing at a small four legged animal with hooves, grey and white fur and spots.

"Awe, aren't you a cute little Kelbi!" she cooed. She knelt down and held her hands out toward it, trying to entice it toward her. It took a minute of her saying "Come here girl" to get the Kelbi to come to her. As she was petting it she turned to Ron. "Isn't she adorable?"

"She's food," he deadpanned as he tried to look in every direction. "For both us and anything that comes along looking for her. Can we go home now?"

"Ron," admonished Kim, as the Kelbi bounded away.

"I'm serious Kim," he said. "That Felyne chef Nyed uses Kelbi meat in a lot of his food."

"I don't want to think about that," said Kim. She started to head down into the valley, waving for Ron to come after her. The boy grumbled, but followed his friend down the hill.

When they reached the bottom of the hill the children found themselves in a large natural basin. Water poured into it from a waterfall to the left, and flowed in a wide, shallow stream across the basin before flowing out on the other side through a gap in the stone walls.

_This probably floods in the rainy season, _thought Kim before she was distracted by a herd of Aptonoth drinking from the stream. "Oh wow."

They were large four legged herbivores, easily twice as tall as a grown man, covered in grey and black scales. A large crest sat atop their heads and their tails ended with spikes. As Kim watched a smaller one, only a hair taller than she was, emerge from the herd to drink from the stream. Before she could start gushing about how cute it was and how much she wanted to cuddle it she was startled from her reverie by Ron.

"Hey, what's that thing?" he asked. Kim turned to see him running to the other side of the basin towards a small pink thing that was lying in the grass. She hurried after him.

"I think it's a Shakalaka," he called when he reached it. Kim hung back a bit behind him. It was wearing a green mask over its head and a small loincloth to cover its modesty. But it was much smaller than any Shakalaka Kim had seen in the town before.

"Don't be silly Ron," she said. "Shakalaka are green."

Ron ignored her. "Hey little guy," he said, pulling a wrapped up package from his pocket. "Want some cheese?" Kim was surprised to hear a little squeak that sounded suspiciously like cheese before the creature grabbed the package out of her friend's hand and tore into it, somehow getting the cheese in under its mask, leaving nothing but the paper wrapping behind. Ron laughed. "What do you know? A guy after my own heart. What's your name little buddy?"

"Rufus," squeaked the Shakalaka, its tiny voice a little stronger for some food.

"Well Rufus, I'm Ron," said the boy "and this is Kim," he added, pointing behind him. "What are you doing so far from home little man?"

Rufus scooted a little way from Ron. "Rufus no home," he said shaking his head. "Rufus no home."

"Ron he's hurt," Kim pointed out, hurrying to his side. "Look at his leg." Ron did so and saw what his friend had. Rufus' right leg was bleeding from three scratches. "Give me your sleeve." Kim didn't wait for Ron to agree before she tore it off his shirt. She wrapped it around the wound, tying it tight and trying to ignore the pained squeals. "Something must have gotten to him. I'm surprised he made it this far."

"Tough little guy aren't you?" said Ron. "Don't worry we'll get you help in town." He picked Rufus up carefully and turned with Kim just in time to see an Aptonoth get hit by something large, scaly and green. Ron swallowed hard.

"Uh, Kim?" he whispered. "Is that what I think it is?"

"A Rathian," she breathed, her eyes fixed on the wyvern. It was huge. Spikes covered the length of its body from its head to its tail and across its boat length wings. Two legs ended in fierce talons that were clawing at the Aptonoth as its jaws tore chunks of meat out of the hapless herbivore which were swallowed whole. The rest of the Aptonoth had fled.

"I really hope he doesn't notice us," whimpered Ron.

"She," Kim corrected absentmindedly. "Rathian are female."

"I don't think now is the right time for a lesson Kim!" he hissed. Kim flushed.

"Let's just try to sneak back the way we came," she said. "And hope it doesn't notice us." Ever so slowly she took a step back to the hill that lead to her home. Ron, still carrying a shaking Rufus, followed suit. Each step seemed impossibly loud, the grass rustling beneath their feet, as they stared at the wyvern hungrily devouring its meal. Kim had never been more scared in her life.

The snapping of a twig startled her. She looked at Ron who had a horrified expression on his face. Terrified, she looked back at the Rathian. It was staring right at them. It was like looking death in the eye. For what seemed like an eternity the four of them were still. And then the wyvern roared.

It was a sound unlike any Kim had heard before, louder and more terrifying than even the storms that battered the town houses. She yelped and covered her ears. When the sound stopped she saw the Rathian charging at them. Ron screamed behind her and she ran for the hill, faster than she ever run before. She skidded to a stop at the foot of the hill when she realised she wasn't being chased anymore. Looking back she saw that Ron had run the other way and he and Rufus were now being pursued by the wyvern.

"Ron," she cried as her friend narrowly avoided being bitten in two. She raced back to the stream. Picking up a rock from the ground she threw it as Ron ducked a swipe from a barbed tail. The rock hit the Rathian on the beak, distracting it and allowing Ron to gain some distance from the monster. Kim dove to the side as the Rathian spat a ball of fire at her. "Ron, run! Get away!"

The wyvern was flying at her now, each beat of its wings sending dust and pollen into the air. It was all Kim could do to flee as it swooped past her, cutting her off from the hill back to the town. She screamed and ran for the slope on the other side of the stream only to be cut off by another fireball. She turned and found herself trapped, the waterfall to one side, the approaching Rathian on the other.

"Kim!" cried Ron. He'd reached the hill but didn't want to leave his friend behind. Kim barely heard him. Sounds were drowned out by the blood coursing through her ears, the beating of her heart. The Rathian knew it had her trapped and took its time approaching her. Tears streamed down Kim's cheeks as her breaths grew shorter. This was it. She was going to die. She closed her eyes, not wanting to face the inevitable. The monster reared its head back.

"Argh!" sounded a battle cry from above. Kim opened her eyes to see a young woman clad in metal armour fall onto the wyverns head. Her long raven hair flowed in the wind as she sliced at the Rathian's neck with two swords. She leapt off the beast and landed gracefully, sidestepping away from its bite before slashing at it again.

"Kid!" yelled the woman. "Get out of here!" Kim recognised her now. She was one of the Hunters that made their home in Moga Town. Shego she called herself. Kim had only seen her from afar before. Suddenly Ron was at her side.

"Come on Kim let's go!" he hissed. Kim was frozen, staring at the battle before her. Shego rolled under the Rathian's head and slashed a leg with each blade. The wyvern tried to swipe at her with a swing of its tail but the Hunter leapt over it stabbing down into the spiked end. Shego turned to attack the beast again and noticed the children still standing there.

"What are you thinking?" she shouted. "Move it! Ah!" The Rathian swung its head around, trying to bite Shego's head off but she brought her swords up in time. The wyvern closed its jaws on the blades. There was a horrible crunch and Shego fell back, her swords now much shorter. The Rathian roared again, blood and metal flying from its mouth. It let loose three bursts of flame at Shego, which she barely dodged.

"KP!" screamed Ron, finally jolting her from stillness. Grabbing her arm with one hand and still holding Rufus with the other Ron ran for the hill. Kim kept looking back at the fight as he dragged her to safety. Shego was still taking on the Rathian, even with her broken swords. She danced around its attacks and slashed at its wings, its tail and its head. And then Ron pulled her up the hill and wyvern and woman were out of sight, the only testaments to the battle were the roars and shouts from the valley below.

Kim wiped her eyes with her free hand as she and Ron raced back through the gates to the town. She was oblivious to the sudden sounds of feet hitting wood, telling them they'd reached the bridge into Moga town. That woman, Shego, had leapt into harm's way to save her and Ron. She could have been killed already for all Kim knew. And it would have been avoided had she just obeyed the rules, and stayed in the town.

She vaguely registered being gathered up into her mother's arms as Ron told the assembled townsfolk what had happened. Kim noticed that he hadn't told anyone it was her idea to leave the town but he didn't have to. She could tell by the look in her mother's eyes that she was in big trouble.

"And then the thing ate her swords and we finally high tailed it out of there," finished Ron. Chief Senior Senior nodded at him put a hand to his chin.

"This is very disconcerting," he said. "Shego is a highly competent Hunter but a Rathian is a dangerous monster."

"I'm sorry," blurted Kim as the tears came back. "This is all my fault, if I had just stayed in the town… I'm so sorry."

"Kimmie," said her mother. "Let me take a look at your little friend and then you're going to bed young lady." Kim nodded and her mother hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Junior," said the chief to a buff young man who was sunbathing on the docks. "Get your equipment. You must help the young lady."

"But I have never fought a wyvern before," the young man protested.

"This is one of life's tests Junior," insisted the chief. "You must do this."

"Very well," sighed Junior before he trudged off in the direction of the chief's house. After Kim's mother set the girl down she took Rufus from Ron. She removed the improvised bandage to inspect the wound, causing the Shakalaka to hiss in pain.

"Don't worry Rufus," said Ron. "Mrs Possible here is our healer. She's going to fix you up real good. And if you're a brave little guy I'll get you some more cheese."

"OK," squeaked Rufus.

"Let's take him inside," said Kim's mother. "The wound just needs to be cleaned. He'll be right as rain in no time." The three went inside, leaving Kim under the watchful eye of her father, who stood beside the chief. The old leader hobbled his way over to Kim using his cane.

"Don't worry young one," he said. "Shego will return. And if not Junior will retrieve her body and she will receive a proper burial."

"Save the funeral Pops," said a voice. "I won't be needing it."

"Shego!" yelled the chief. "You're alive." She was covered in blood and gore, but she was alive. Shego wore a satisfied smile despite the broken swords in her hands and her matted hair.

"Young lady you saved my daughter's life," said Mr Possible. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Give me hand getting the pieces into town and I'll call it even," she answered. Kim's father agreed and hurried to get a cart and some of the men who worked for him. Shego was about to turn away when suddenly Kim was beside her.

"Thank you," the girl said in a very small voice. Shego smirked before taking a gauntlet off and ruffling Kim's hair.

"Don't sweat it kid," she said before turning to lead the shipbuilders to her kill. "I was hunting that thing anyway."

Kim smiled as she watched her new hero head back into the wilds. _Someday_, she thought, _I'm going to be just like her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Vondrakenhof here. **This is the second chapter of KP/Monster Hunter crossover. Well, it's actually the first of the story, the last one was kind of a prologue. Here's where we actually start the tale. I'm actually kind of excited to be writing this. I hope that lasts.

Oh and in case it's not obvious none of the monsters in this are my own ideas. They all belong to Capcom just as Kim and Ron and everyone else belong to Disney. If you are having trouble picturing any of the creatures, or if I am just failing to describe them properly, google them. Seriously, type "Rathian" into Google Images and you will know why Kim and Ron were terrified in the last chapter. The same goes for all the armour the characters wear, it's all stuff you can get in game.

Anyway, as always if you review you will get a reply. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kim Possible: Monster Hunter.**

Kim Possible awoke to the sounds of seagulls and calm surf. The sunlight streamed in through her window forcing her to shield her eyes. She rose slowly yawning and stretching. She noted with some surprise that her brothers must have already left the room. They usually tackled her the moment she got out of bed. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes she spotted the slip of paper on her bedside stand. And suddenly she was wide awake.

How could she have forgotten? It had finally come by trade ship last night. She picked it up and kissed it. Her Guild licence! She was finally a registered Hunter. Kim felt like she could sing. She practically danced over to the chest at the foot of her bed and popped it open.

Slowly, reverently, she pulled out the contents of the chest. She'd scrimped and saved every zeni she could to afford this. She'd done odd jobs in the house and around the town. She'd scrubbed floors and cleaned roofs. She'd babysat more horrible children than she cared to think about and it was all worth it for the pair of swords in her hands.

"Matched Slicers" the old blacksmith had called them. Not the most imaginative of names but it fit. Kim drew them from their scabbards, unable to resist admiring their sheen in the morning light. She was going to use these blades to become a great Hunter. She was going to dance among the monsters, bringing death and glory. She was going to protect the town with the blades in her hands. She was going to be just like Shego.

Kim squealed with delight. Today was going to be the best day ever! Putting her swords down she reached into the chest and retrieved the leather armour she'd bought. It wasn't exactly fashionable but if it kept her alive out in the wilds she wasn't going to complain. The trousers and jerkin were a mix of green and yellow, while the boots, gloves and gorget were a dark blue. Kim stretched, getting a feel for the leather. It creaked.

"This could work," she said to herself with a smile. Strapping her weapons to her back she bounded down the stairs to where her parents were sitting at the dining table. "Hi Mom, hi Dad! I'll be back later, going out to hunt!"

"Hold it right there young lady," said her father in stern voice.

_So close, _thought Kim before she turned to face her parents foreboding expressions. They both had their arms crossed and their lips were set in a grim line.

"And where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Mr Possible asked. Kim looked down at herself; she didn't know what he was talking about. The armour covered more skin than any clothes she'd ever worn.

"Um, did you forget?" asked Kim, really hoping they weren't going to stop her. "My licence came last night. I can finally be a Hunter!"

"Kimmie," said her mother. "You know we don't approve of Hunting as a career choice. I've treated far too many Hunters who were unprepared and paid the price. Haven't you seen them hobble out of here on crutches because they lost a leg to some wyvern's stomach?"

Kim hung her head. She should have known they wouldn't let her go through with it. This was her dream and she'd spent the last four years since the incident with the Rathian preparing for it. It was all she wanted. She was going to be just like Shego.

"But," her mother spoke up. "You're a grown woman now and we can't stop you. So your father and I got you this." Mrs Possible reached down beneath the table and picked up a jerkin. Kim's eyes went wide.

"Hunter's Armour, are you serious?" she gasped in disbelief. She quickly rushed her parents and pulled them into a hug. "You two are the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Only the best for our Kimmie-cub," said her father with chuckle.

"Good morning Possible family!" announced a loud young man, pushing his way through the door. His pink, knee-high companion wielding a stick with two fangs tied to it squeaked a "Hello".

"Morning Ron," said Mrs Possible. "Where did you get that armour?"

"You like it?" he asked giving them a twirl. He was wearing an iron breastplate and links of metal over a blue jerkin. Iron pates were set into red gauntlets and a red gorget completed the outfit. He also had a shield slung on his back and a sword a little longer than one of Kim's strapped to his hip. "It's my Dad's old chainmail set. He bought it when he was my age. Never been worn!"

"Spankin' Ron," said Kim before showing off her new jerkin. "Look what Mom and Dad got me!"

"Badical!"

"I'm gonna put it on," said Kim before turning to the stairs. "Thanks again!"

"Kim I think you might need the rest of it," said her mother. Kim looked under the table where her mother has pointing. Boots, trousers and gloves that matched the armour in her hands sat there.

"Oops," said Kim, rushing over to gather the gear. She then hurried back upstairs, shouting that she wouldn't take long.

She quickly shucked out of the leather armour she wore and donned her parent's gift. She struggled with the straps before she managed to get everything in place. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

The Hunter's Armour was made of toughened leather but the faulds were thick and furry. One arm and both legs were covered in plated iron that was segmented to allow easy movement. The other arm was protected by reddish brown scales attached to the leather. With her long red hair out and her swords in her hands Kim looked every inch the part of a Monster Hunter.

She gave a few experimental stretches and was surprised to find that the armour moved even better than leather armour. This really was the best equipment you could buy at the blacksmith's. Kim smiled and sheathed her blades. Today was going even better than expected.

She headed downstairs in time to hear Ron tell her parents: "Don't worry Mr and Mrs P. You can count on us." He fell and Rufus fell out of a salute as she reached the main room and he caught sight of her. "Looking good KP."

"Thanks Ron," she said. "Come on let's go see what they've got for us. Bye Mom, bye Dad," she added, kissing each of her parents on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Be safe!" they called out as the teenagers left the house. Neither Kim nor Ron saw the smiles slip and fade into sadder expressions.

* * *

"Hey Wade!" Kim shouted as she and Ron neared an open shop window. A dark skinned, overweight boy poked his head out of the darkened shop. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey Kim, hey Ron," he said. The clearing of a tiny throat drew his eyes downward. "Oh, hey there Rufus. I've got something for you actually." He drew a blue egg shaped object from behind the window and placed it in front of the Shakalaka. It hit the windowsill with a dull thump. "A new mask," he announced.

"Yay!" squeaked Rufus, who jumped up, grabbed the mask and disappeared into the shop. Wade raised an eyebrow.

"Where's he going?" he asked.

"Privacy," answered Ron. "He doesn't like anyone seeing his face."

"You've lived with him for years now and you've never seen his face?" said Kim. Her best friend shrugged.

"I tried to peek once," he replied before laughing a little. "The little guy hit me almost as hard as you did that time I accidently walked in on…" he trailed off seeing the glare she was sending his way.

"Walked in on what?" asked Wade, oblivious to the unspoken messages Kim was sending Ron.

"Never mind. Hey Rufus is back!" The Shakalaka leapt back onto windowsill wearing his new mask and giving Wade a thumb up.

"Rufus like very much," he squeaked. "Thank Wade."

"No problem little buddy," he answered. "Why should these two have all the fun with new gear?" He turned to Kim and Ron. "I presume you're looking for your first quest?" he asked with a grin on his face. He waved a piece of paper in front of them. "Dad told me to pass this along to you. He said that Chief Senior himself requested it."

"So what's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim, her smile growing bigger by the second.

"Yeah, what are we hunting first?" added Ron. "A Lagombi? A Tigrex? A Zinogre?"

"Try some mushrooms, herbs and fresh meat," Wade deadpanned. "What? You didn't think you'd be hunting giant monsters on your first day did you?"

"No," said Ron. "Not unless we were the world's last hope or something."

Wade shook his head. "Anyway, the town needs these supplies for the celebration tonight."

"Awe man that's tonight?" blurted Ron, slapping his palm over his face. "I can't believe it's been four years already."

"Since she saved our butts?" interrupted Kim. "Yeah, it has. Shego earned this celebration Ron, the least we can do is our job. That food will be here in time for the party!"

"Good," said Wade. He handed her a quill. "Now just sign here," he instructed pointing at a spot on the contract. "And here. You too Ron." He clapped his hands together and took the contract back. He handed Kim a small whistle. "Okay. Just blow that when you have enough and the Felyne caterers will come cart it away." He smiled at his friends. "Good luck you guys. You are now officially on your first quest."

Kim was about to thank him when she was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound. Ron laughed nervously.

"Do you think maybe we could get something to eat before we go?" he asked sheepishly.

"Come on," said Kim, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you ate that whole dish," said Kim as she, Ron and Rufus crossed the bridge leading out of town.

"And I can't believe you only had that little bowl of noodles," replied Ron. "We're going out into the wild. We're going to hunt. A good meal is required."

"I'll have you know that what I had will keep me going all day," said Kim. "You on the other hand are going to be in trouble when that chilli starts to repeat on you."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Ron admonished with a finger in the air, an action squeakily echoed by Rufus. "That mouth-watering, delicious, glorious meal that you call chilli will not repeat on me. I have an iron stomach." He patted it to demonstrate. It clanged.

"That's your armour, Ron," said Kim, rolling her eyes. "So if it's just me calling it chilli what do you call it?"

"Perfection!" cried Rufus, earning him a high five from Ron.

"Whatever," Kim crossed her arms. "All I know is that if you two let one rip you're going to scare the animals away better than one of Wade's Dung Bombs."

"I'll be sure to do that if a Rathian shows up," Ron deadpanned.

"Oh relax, there haven't been any wyvern sightings lately," said Kim as the trio arrived at the gates into the wilderness. Kim took a deep breath. "Here we go."

"We are ready this time, right KP?" asked Ron looking sideways at her. She smiled and nodded. She stepped through gate, retracing the steps she'd taken four years before. The view was the same grand vista as before. The air was fresh, free of the salt she'd breathed all her life.

"Hey KP, look," said Ron. He was pointing at the herd of Kelbi that were watching the pair with apprehension. He smirked at her. "Food." With that he drew his sword its place on his belt and charged at the animals. Kim stood watching with her arms crossed as the Kelbi bounded away from him. Each time Ron leapt at one it darted out of the way with a squeal of fright. Each swing of his sword hit nothing but air until he was bent over panting. "Well," he said, trying to catch his breath. "That didn't go as expected."

Kim watched as a male Kelbi, its long horns parallel to the ground charged at Ron. It hit him square in the behind. Ron's chainmail stopped the horns from piercing his skin but he still wound up face down in the dirt. "Ow."

Kim tried to muffle her laughter as Rufus rolled around doing no such thing. "Come on Ron," she said with a smile. "Maybe you'll have better luck down in the valley." Ron grumbled as he got to his feet, spitting grass out of his mouth. He followed his friends down the hill to where a herd of Aptonoth were grazing. It was the same bowl they'd found themselves in four years before. Kim ignored them, heading for the mushrooms that grew on the other side of the stream.

Ron caught up with her as she and Rufus were picking mushrooms and putting them in a knapsack. Kim was humming under her breath. "Rufus why don't you find us some herbs?" she said. The Shakalaka jumped up and quickly started rummaging through the grass nearby. Kim reached for another mushroom but Ron grabbed her wrist.

"We don't want those," he said, letting her wrist go. He pointed at the purple mushroom she'd been going for. "They're poisonous." He plucked a few small white ones from the ground. "These are the ones we're after."

Kim growled and emptied her knapsack. She found the few white ones she'd already picked and left the rest on the ground. She then held the bag out for Ron. "Why can't they just grow these at the farm?" she asked.

"They don't cultivate well," said Ron as he picked more mushrooms. "They only grow in the wild."

"How do you know?"

Ron scratched his neck. "I talk to Nyed sometimes. He uses them in a few of his recipes but since they don't grow on the farm he buys them off any Hunter to bring them into town." He gave her a small smile. "It was my idea to dice them up and put them in his chilli."

Kim had never known that. Usually when Ron had an idea he shouted it out for all to hear. Kim knew her friend loved food, most boys his age did, but evidently he thought a lot about making food better. She was about to say something when Rufus reappeared with an armful of herbs. She opened the bag for him.

"So," said Ron, and his smile was now his usual goofy grin. "Are we going to get some Aptonoth meat?"

"We're going for that one," Kim replied, nodding at an Aptonoth that was on its own. It was downstream from its herd, just beside a hole in the bowl wall. The stream flowed out of it. "Ready?"

Ron nodded and drew his blade. Kim pulled her swords from her back and Rufus gripped his stick in both hands. Kim crept closer to the oblivious creature, leading her friends, making as little noise as possible. She was struck by a strange sense of déjà vu, being in that bowl again, trying to be unheard again. The difference was that this time her heart didn't pound with fear, but excitement. This time she was hunting. She smiled.

"Go!"

Kim charged at the Aptonoth with Ron and Rufus right behind her. She reached the beast first and slashed at it, cutting into its hind leg with her sword. It roared at her before Ron bashed its head with his shield. Kim slashed the leg again and ducked a swing from the Aptonoth's tail. It tried to head-butt Ron, forcing him to jump back before it turned and fled as fast as it could.

"After it!" Kim yelled as the Aptonoth followed the stream out of the bowl. The three friends pursued it through the crevice emerging into a canyon. The stream widened here, flowing further out towards higher walls. To the left an opening in the wall led deeper into the mountains.

The Aptonoth stumbled onto the banks of the stream, struggling with its wounded leg. Kim put on a burst of speed, drawing closer to its head. With a shout she stabbed her sword into the animal's neck, spilling its blood. The Aptonoth cried out as it fell, crashing to the ground.

"Good job KP," said Ron, panting. Kim smiled as she cleaned her swords.

"Thanks Ron," she said as she sheathed the blades. She drew a carving knife from its place on her belt. "Shall we get started?" she asked. Ron nodded and mimicked her, placing a canvas sheet on the ground beside their kill. Rufus lay down on the grass as the pair cut chunks of meat from the carcass, placing them on the sheet.

A small sound startled the Shakalaka from his sunbathing. "Look!" he squeaked. Kim and Ron spun away from the carcass. Nosing at their meat was a small raptor like creature. It was mostly orange with a purple streak running from its snout to the tip of its tail. Purple frills decorated the side of its head and spikes were on either side of its tail.

"Filthy scavenger!" cried Ron. "Shoo! Get away!" He swung at it with his carving knife but it dodged and quickly ran out of reach. It turned back to him and started screeching. "What is that thing?"

"I think it's a Jaggi," Kim answered. "But it's weird. They usually hunt in packs, not alone." She was interrupted when the Jaggi threw its head back and let out a kind of screeching bark. It was immediately answered in kind from caves within the canyon walls.

"You were saying?" asked Ron with a trembling voice. He drew his sword and readied his shield as more Jaggi leapt into the canyon. They were followed by stockier raptors, much more purple than orange, whose frills hung limp like floppy ears.

Kim drew her swords. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the Jaggi and the female of the species, Jaggia. _No big,_ she told herself. _It's only a dozen vicious carnivores. _Before she could leap into action a much deeper bark sounded from behind. She and Ron half turned, trying to look at the newcomer and the Jaggi at the same time. Out of the shadows stepped something much larger than the Jaggi. It had more purple scales than its smaller counterparts and white fur seemed to run down its back but it was very much the same species.

"A Great Jaggi," Kim breathed. Ron swallowed.

"Nice alpha raptor."


End file.
